Jason Maxwell
A writer who wrote that one hit wonder Woby Wick ''he is now a washed out writer. Early Life Born and raised in Grasmere Valley, Jason had always wanted to be an author. He wanted to make loads of money from it also and so decided to write his first piece of fiction which took him five years to complete. It took a lot longer than what he was anticipating. Within that time he began to date Ladonna Palmer for quite some time before finding her rather too needy and stroppy and having to end up dumping her. He eventually managed to pen his great work ''Woby Wick which was hit with national acclaim and he becomes an over night sensation. Ladonna hates Jason at this point and vows to ruin his career being the jealous ex-girlfriend. It is from here he begins to have feelings for a more well known and famed writer and fellow Grasmere Valley citizen Abigail Williams known for her autobiographies in particular of John Strawberry. Soon after the success of his novel however, his 15 minutes of fame was up and he was known as a has-been and a washed up writer. He ended up moving with Richard Burges and Abigail Williams in order to live as he was desperate to find his next big hit of a novel which he could never come up with. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 He attempts to get a book written after getting the idea from Mike Barnes to use Lexia Xing-Jung and Lee Xing-Jung to ghost write his next novel in return for a permanent home with him. They end up going missing and while they are eventually found his book is still not written. He is seen at the police station with Detective Stall, Richard Burges, Daisy, Gary Robinson and James Dontos as they figure out where they have gone. This is when Ms Izodel comes in claiming the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. This turns out to be a false alarm. However eventually Del is the one who manages to find out where they are and arrest Henirich Boss for kidnapping them. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime When the town go on a round the world cruise, when Captain Malachi declares that the cruise ship is sinking after misreading his navigational systems which Del has spilled orange juice on, Jason has a fight with Ivy Jepsen during the panic. Eventually however they arrive back in Grasmere Valley safely and the truth is revealed that the cruise ship was never sinking in the first place. Volume 10 The Mafia end up striking at the Town while they are at an event at the Town Hall. Soon enough they are trying to take out everyone in the town and the town have to work together to find out who they are and stop them before its too late. Jason life is at risk but he ends up being saved by fellow writer Abigail Williams, whom he had feelings for. Despite this act of heroism and it being clear she was one of the 'angels' saving the day, many of the town ganged up on her trying to vote as being among the Mafia which as a result would cause her death. She revealed her true nature that she was an 'angel' and was tasked to try and help those the Mafia were trying to kill and stop them which she did with Jason. Jason defends Abigail as well. Abigail is not voted as Mafia and Jason reveals his feelings to Abigail and the pair kiss much to his delight. However her life is soon taken by the Mafia soon after they discovered their feelings for each other leaving him heartbroken when he cradles her lifeless body. Later on Jason's life is also taken away from the Mafia. Thankfully this is all part of a game called Mafia which the entire town is playing and as a result their relationship begins to take off. Volume 11 He is among the writers of the film Happy Boat and is seen with Abigail as discuss plot pots. Volume 15 He and Abigail are finally married. Volume 17 He appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers. Chad does making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Jason included leave. Volume 18 He and Abigail are forced to write a book about Josie Buxum in reparations for her wedding which she forces the town to pay for. Volume 19 Jason and Abigail have a son together, Jimmy. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe Jason is at the BBQ held by Randy Temple where Steve Queen and Audrey Reynolds announce they are going out. Also at the BBQ Camian Pujoe, Audrey's former fiance turns out to be leaving Grasmere Valley and to not return. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 10 Writing Retreat Jason Maxwell has been staying at the Prescot residence for a while as he is trying to write his new hit by hand. He never types the first draft as this is his method of writing. He is encouraged by Nanny Prescot to go on a loving weekend with his wife Abigail Maxwell. Celebrating that they have got rid of him for a while they go out and celebrates. However Ladonna Palmer, Jason Maxwell’s ex and town nuisance with her ex Simon Logan fresh out of prison they break into the house and she takes the manuscript of Jason Maxwell’s. The Prescots later on get a bird by surprise from Birdie called Roger which already has its own paper to clean up their mess and a cage. Nanny Prescot accepts the gift. Devon wanted to get the bird to rap but when the town went out again, Ladonna and Simon break in once again and feed the bird something. When they return the bird has exploded and Nanny Prescot puts the bird and the paper in the bin. It turns out when Jason returns all loved up and ready to finish his story that his manuscript had been the bird’s paper used in the cage and this had now the exploded bird all over it as it had been shredded into numerous pieces. Jason wants to blame someone and eventually Ladonna pops up to take credit giggling and laughing as she does. However Jason is soon inspired by Devon to use this setback to make him a greater success and in the end he stands up to Ladonna and reveals how he is a better person than she will ever be.